List of Piston Cup Staff
This is a list of ALL the Piston Cup Staff, and I mean ALL. Win95 does the Willy's Cup staff. This is a shared page. This means everybody can edit. Commentary *First main commentator from 1949 to 1999 - Pinkie Pie *First main from 2000 to 2019 - Bob Cutlass *First main from 2019 to present - Chick Hicks *Second main Commentator from 1949 to 1999 - Spike *Second main from 2000 to 2019 - Darrell Cartrip *Second ￼Main from 2019 to present - Natalie Certain *Backup First main from 1949 to 1999 - Twilight Sparkle *Backup First main from 2000 to 2016 - CaptainSparklez *Backup First main from 2004 to 2016 - James Finland (If CaptainSparklez is not atendable) *Backup First main from 2017 to present - Yakko Warner *Backup First main from 2017 to present - Thomas the Tank Engine (If Chick and Yakko are sick) *Backup Secondary main from 1949 to 1984 and 1988 to 1999 - Rainbow Dash *Backup Secondary main from 1985 to 1987 - Darrell Cartrip *Backup Secondary main from 2000 to 2019 - James the Red Engine *Backup Secondary main from 2004 to 2019 - Joe Allen Foyt (If James the Red Engine is not atendable) *Backup Secondary ￼main from 2019 to present - Wakko Warner *Backup Secondary main from 2019 to present - Percy the Small Engine (If Natalie and Wakko are sick) Pit Reporters *Pit Reporter 1949 to 1998 - Lapis Lazuli *Pit Reporter 1999 to 2000 - River Scott *Pit Reporter 2001 to 2010 - Kori Turbowitz *Pit Reporter 2011 to present - Shannon Spokes *Backup Pit Reporter from 1949 to 2003 - Rarity (Lapis gets sick not that often, due to being a gem, like in the 1973 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona, where she got a headache after eating a pizza with booger as pepperoni, french fries for cheese and hot sauce for tomato sauce, so she missed that race and the next race) *Backup Pit Reporter from 2004 to 2010 - Toby the Tram Engine *Backup Pit Reporter 2011 to present - Dot Warner *Backup Pit Reporter from 2011 to present - The Fat Controller (in case if Dot and Shannon are sick) Others Flag Person from 1949 to 1997 - Arnold Gears who died in 2017. Flag Person from 1998 to 2012 - Dexter Hoover Flag Person ￼from 2013 to present - Kris Revstopski Backup Flag Person from 1949 to 1997 - A pitty as seen in the 1951 Thomasville 400. Backup Flag Person from 1998 to present - Ice Bear from We Bare Bears Main security person from 1949 to present - Garnet Second security person from 1949 to 2002 - Unknown Second security person from 2003 to present - Marlon Clutches McKay Pace Car from 1949 to 1995 - Terry Henderson Backup Pace Car from 1949 to 1993 - Unknown Backup Pace Car from 1994 to 1995 - Ron Ford Backup Pace Car from 1996 to present - Unknown Pace Car from 1996 to 2012 - Charlie Checker Pace Car from 2013 to present - Pat Trackson